Crepúsculo
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: kakasaku nejisaku Kakashi está enamorado de Sakura, pero ésta se ve a casar con Neji... sin embargo está embarazada, y el bebé es de Kakashi o de Neji? ACTUALIZADO R&R!
1. La orden

**Es una orden.**

**Capítulo único.  
Parejas: Kakasaku - Nejisaku  
Lime**

-------------------------------------------------------

-Pasa, Sakura y siéntate - ordenó Kakashi a la muchacha de 20 años, ella era anbu ahora y él su capitán.

-¿Qué pasa Kakashi-sensei? - preguntó tomando asiento donde le había indicado.

- Sakura... -dudó él pues había esperado tiempo para decirlo - Te quiero, me gustas.

- Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei, sabes que salgo con Neji.

- Asumo que entonces no sientes nada por mí.

- No.

Esa palabra lo atravesó como un cuchillo, habría hecho lo que fuera por ella, ocultarlo si era necesario o gritarlo a los cuatro veintos, pero ella lo había desechado como si nada. Algo surgió en su cabeza, una idea alocada, un abuso de poder que no se podía negar, las órdenes de un capitán anbu se cumplen sin importar cuáles sean.

- Deja a Neji y ven conmigo. Orden de capitán anbu.

- No.

Debía formular mejor su petición.

-¿y si te ordeno que vengas a mi casa esta noche? - ella permaneció callada unos instantes y luego dijo: Iría. - Entonces ven esta noche y que nadie te vea.

- Hai -asintió con mirada inexpresiva.

- ¿Has estado con Neji? - ella negó con la cabeza- No le dirás a nadie lo que te he pedido.

- Bien.

- Puedes irte.

Era una locura lo que estaba haciendo pero si no tenía a Sakura como pareja la tendría de alguna manera, aunque fuera sólo su cuerpo, porque sabía que ella no desobedecería una orden, con excepción de las que trataran de Neji.

La observó por la ventana, estaba sentada en un banco con Neji a su lado, tenían las manos entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas y parecían hablar en voz baja.

Se miraban con firmeza, sin miedo, sabía que sakura lo quería... ¡cómo odiaba a ese muchacho! era tan arrogante, tan frío, tan serio y aun así sakura lo había elegido para ella.

Todavía recordaba el día en que eso había sucedido, casi un año atrás, por el mes de Junio, días antes del cumpleaños de Neji, Naruto había venido saltando a su casa con Hinata a su lado diciendo que tenía algo importante que comunicarle.

---Flash Back---

-¡Kakashi-sensei¿A qué no sabes con quién ví a Sakura-chan?

- No sé¿con quién?

- Co-con Neji-san- respondió Hinata adelantándose.

- ¿Van de misión?

- ¡No, Kakashi-sensei¡Son novios! - lo corrigió Naruto.

- ¿Estás seguro¿No te habrás confundido? - dijo restándole importancia.

- No- aseguró Hinata- Estaban en mi casa y ellos... - por la manera en la que se sonrojó Hinata fue más que obvio lo que hacían, nada malo por supuesto...

- Ah, pues me alegro - afirmó con falsa indiferencia

--End of Flash Back-

La amaba pero era obvio que por la diferencia de edades ella nunca lo había considerado una posibilidad, volvió a mirar hacía afuera pero habían desaparecido, tendría que esperar hasta la noche para verla y cada minuto era tan eterno, tan interminable, de pronto eran las 2 de la tarde o las 2:14 era como si lo torturaran o lo castigaran por lo que iba a hacer... las 3, las 4, las 5... salió del edificio de las anbu a las 8 en punto, las manos le temblaban dentro de los bolsillos, caminaba preguntándose si de verdad ella iría o si esa tarde se había escapado con Neji... entró a su apartamento a las 8:15 y se sentó a esperarla mientras tomaba algo, así pasó un rato hasta que 10 minutos más tarde ella tocó a su puerta.

Se apresuró a abrir, allí estaba ella, con el cabello que le caía debajo de la cintura esperando a pasar. 'Entra' dijo y ella sin decir nada se adentra en el oscuro apartamento mientras la puerta se cierra.

Kakashi ya no aguanta más, sus instintos de inmediato hacen que la acorrale en la pared de la sala de estar, espera que lo golpee pero ella no hace nada dándole pie para hacer lo que quiera.

La besa pero ella no le corresponde, le da rabia y destroza la pared de un golpe para después seguir con su tarea, cada recuerdo le da motivación, mientras la besa, mientras la despoja de sus ropas recuerda los momentos en que ella lo desechó, mientras entra en ella que está inexpresiva valora su pérdida.

Supo que había hecho con Neji esa tarde cuando, después de salir de ella, notó que no había sangre en las sábanas, ni siquiera eso podía ser... nisiquiera podría ser el primero en su vida, ella lo decidía.

La contempló mientras se vestía en silencio, sabía que estaba mal, pero era su única forma de desquitarse de Neji, aunque el no lo sabría nunca.

Cada noche regresaba, fiel a las órdenes de su capitán, ella era suya ahora, y de alguna manera lo sería para siempre.

**FIN.**

**Notas de la autora.**

Bueno este fanfic es muy extraño... pero a veces las personas son así, sino tienen a alguien como quieren buscan otra manera de estar junto a ella, en este caso kakashi eligió esta manera. Pienso hacer una secuela de este fanfic que se va a llamar"Crepúsculo" espero lo lean y dejen reviews a este mi primer fanfic kakasaku.


	2. Crepúsculo

**Capítulo 2. Crepúsculo. Prólogo**

Habían pasado casi tres años desde que Sakura había recibido la orden de Kakakshi de asistir a su casa una vez hubiera oscurecido.

Kakashi nunca había cambiado de opinión con respecto a dejarla ir, él todavía quería tener esperanzas, que un buen día ella llegara a su casa y le dijera que se había enamorado de él... 'tal vez hoy sí', se decía cada mañana pese a qye eb el fondo de su corazón sabía que ella y Neji vivían el uno por el otro.

Era una noche calurosa, se había sentado a beber sake en su sofá sin nada mejor que hacer que esperarla, de ve en cuando miraba el reloj, ella siempre tocaba a su puerta a las 8:25 en punto... faltaban cinco minutos.

Sin embargo esa hroa pasó, y dieron las nueve, y luego las diez, ella no llegaba, algo había pasado, era siempre puntual... estaba desesperado por verla, por tenerla, reprimió el impulso de ir a buscarla con alcohol en la mañana le pediriía una explicación.

Pero a la mañana sieguiente ella no se presentó, empezaba a preocuparse... lo que no sabía era que Sakura enfrentaba el problema más grande de su vida.

- Neji... estoy embarazada.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Hai... mira si tú...

- ¿Pero qué dices¡es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado! Pensaba decírtelo de todas maneras. -neji sacó un pequeño anillo de su bolsillo. -¿Querrías casarte conmigo?

- Yo... -¿y si el hijo no era suyo y si era de kakashui? Ella no estaba segura pues... de una cosa si estaba segura, quería a Neji por sobre todas las cosas-...-una lágrima bajó por sus mejillas- Sí.

**Fin del 'Prólogo'**.


	3. Verdad

**Capítulo 1.  
Verdad.**

Sakura caminaba con paso veloz a su 'cita' de todos los días, se encontraba muy desanimada y se sentía más culpable que de costumbre, debía terminar con aquello lo antes posible para estar con Neji, pero sin darle motivos a Kakashi pues no quería que se enterara, aunque sabía que era muy difícil que no lo hiciera.

Tocó a su puerta a las 8:25 en punto como siempre ésta se abrió de inmediato, pasó con algo de temor y oyó el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, todo estaba en completa oscuridad, Kakashi la jaló de la mano hasta donde ella sabía que estaba el sofá pero ella lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? -preguntó el ANBU con mirada inquisitiva- ¿Qué tienes? -le susurró pero ella se apartó al contacto.

- Ya no quiero seguir así -dijo con voz firme.

- ¿Por qué no? -gritó bruscamente acercándose a su cara

- Quiero estar con Neji -empezó a decir pero Kakashi la besó para callarla.

- Nunca te habías quejado, esa no es la razón.

- Ya me harté ¡sabes que no te amo¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz? -reclamó con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

- Porque tú no me has dejado serlo -le espetó rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y atrayéndola hacia él- ¿Por qué habría de dejarte serlo? Eres mía, Sakura. Siempre me has pertenecido.

- ¡No soy de tu propiedad! -exclamó tratando de soltarse en vano

- Lo serás siempre que vengas aquí.

- Ésta va a ser la última vez -afirmó antes de ceder a la fuerza del ninja copia.

- Eso ya lo veremos -murmuró sin darle importancia y dedicándose a desabonotar el vestido veraniego color roja de la muchacha.

Sakura salió una hora más tarde del lugar, ya no iba a volver más se lo había prometido a sí misma, aunque sabía que no iba a poder ocultar mucho tiempo su embarazo se sentía agobiada por los problemas, tenía que decírselo a su madre y si el bebé era de Kakashi no quería ni pensarlo, iba a perder a Neji, su vida, todo, tenía que ser cuidadosa, si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan estúpida, si tan sólo se hubiera negado, con un simple 'no' hubiera bastado, pero el hubiera no existe... el daño estaba hecho.

Kakashi se encontraba medio dormido en el sofá preguntándose si eran ciertas las palabras de Sakura, tal vez no volvería pero no por querer estar con neji, eso no le había importado mucho desde hacía tres años, tenía que haber otra razón y él quería descubrirla, si le preguntaba a naruto, que era el mejor amigo de ella se enteraría... pero ya sería al día siguiente, ahora lo único que quería era dormir arrullado por el perfume de Sakura que había impregnado por todo el departamento.

A la mañana siguiente no le costó trabajo encontrar a Naruto, estaba en Ichiraku como siempre, se sentó junto a él y pidió un plato de ramen, mientras introducia sin querer a sakura en la conversación.

- A qué no sabes, Kakashi-sensei la buena nueva de Sakura. ¡SE VA A CASAR!

- ¿Se va a casar? - repitió con incredulidad, ya sabía la razón... aunque claro no era la única.

Después de comer salió con una excusa tonta del local y vagó por las calles un rato sin rumbo fijo, pero por casualidades del destino vio a Sakura al final de una calle, sola y al parecer triste... quería acercarse a ella, espetarle el por qué no le había dicho que se iba a casar cuando neji apareció a su lado.

- Sakura, tu madre nos está esperando, tenemos que decirle sobre la boda y el bebé.

- Hai - asintió ella sonriéndole y ambos desaparecieron en una bola de humo.

Así que un bebé... un bebé que podría ser suyo.


	4. La desición

Capítulo 2  
La desición

Para el anochecer de ese día todo Konoha sabía la buena nueva, la alumna de Tsunade y el genio de los Hyuuga se iban a casar... eso si Kakashi podía impedirlo.

Desde que había escuchado esa breve conversación se había apoderado de él la duda y el deseo de saber si el bebé era suyo, pues si lo era con más razón Sakura debía estar con él, si lo era Neji la dejaría... sería un obstáculo menos.

Esa noche ella no asistió, ni los días después de ese, pero a él no le importaba mucho eso, lo que quería era preguntarle del bebé pero no encontraba la manera de abordarla para preguntárselo cada vez que llegaba a verla estaba rodeada de gente. No fue hasta días después que la encontró por fin sola en un pasillo en ANBU.

- Sakura -dijo con voz grave y ella se detuvo mirándolo con temor- Necesito preguntarte una cosa.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó secamente.

- Dime algo -la jaló hacia un lugar alejado cerca de una ventana- ¿De quién es el hijo, mío o de Neji? -bajó su tono de voz a uno apenas audible por si había alguien cerca.

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- Vamos, no finjas escuché a Neji hablarte sobre eso hace unos días.

- Es de Neji -aseguró con frialdad.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Acétalo, si analizáramos las posibilidades yo sería el más indicado.

- Eso es lo que tú crees -se mofó ella- Vamos, Kakashi ya estás grande¿estás seguro de qué es tuyo?

Kakashi la miró con furia arrinconándola en la pared, iba a hacer algo más pero se detuvo al ver a Neji que se acercaba observando detenidamente la escena: Sakura se hacía para atrás con los ojos llorosos ante la mirada del peliplateado que estaba llena de furia.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan? -le preguntó el apuesto muchacho rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

- No pasa nada -aseguró- Vámonos ¿si? No me siento muy bien -mintió ella recargando la cabeza en su pecho.

- Está bien, como desees, no te olvides que debemos ver a Hiashi-sama para hablar de nuestro hijo -Kakashi puso mala cara cuando neji dijo 'nuestro'.

- Ya te dije que no me importa si es miembro del bouke o del souke, sé que serás un buen padre -dijo con ternura ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Los dejo -anunció Kakashi enfadado por tales muestras de afecto, ella lo hacía para ponerlo furioso y lo estaba logrando, debía salir de ahí o cometería una estupidez.

- Espero verle pronto Kakashi-san -se despidió neji pero el aludido no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado, sakura ni se molestó en despedirse.

Caminaba sin fijarse mucho en el rumbo, Neji la guiaba con sus fuertes brazos, nisiquiera escuchaba lo que él le decía, estaba muy preocupada por lo que podía hacer Kakashi, no quería volver a quedarse sola... Sasuke había muerto años atrás, Naruto saliía con Hinata no tenía en quien apoyarse pues su madre y ella no se hablaban... lo único que tenía era a aquél muchacho que detrás de la frialdad que lo caracterizaba era diferente, y por eso se había enamorado de él.

De pronto se detuvieron bruscamente, al parecer por fin Neji había notado que ella no lo escuchaba y ahora se dedicaba a mirarla como con vista de rayos x.

- ¿Qué te pasa? No eres la misma desde hace unso días.

- No es nada, sólo que... tengo miedo.

- No debes tenerlo, sé que somos ninjas y podemos correr peligro, pero jamás dejaré que algo le pase a mi hijo oa ti, porque los amo demasiado.

Sakura sonrió tristemente antes de abrazarlo, le había demostrado con esas simples palabras que podía confiar en él pasara lo que pasara... era hora de que supiera la verdad.

- Neji tenemos que hablar.


	5. Decepción

**Capítulo 3.  
Decepción**

Sakura y Neji siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lugar alejado, el corazón de la chica latía con fuerza contra su nuez, igual que en el día en que se había declarado a él; pero si no quería perderlo ni traicionar su confianza debía decirle, decirle lo que había estabo obligada a hacer desde hacía tres años con la esperanza de que llegara a comprenderla.

- ¿Qué pasa¿De qué necesitamos hablar?

- Neji... -Sakura bajó la mirada antes de soltarle la historia con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No bromees conmigo.

- ¡No bromeo¡Así es como pasó, de verdad¡Kakashi me lo ordenó!

- ¿Crees que soy tonto¿Por qué no te negaste? El niño que esperas no es mío ¿verdad?

- Neji... yo... era una orden yo... yo no podía desobedecer... entiéndeme... después de todo cuando estaba co-con él yo... ¡él no es nada para mí!... Este bebé es tuyo...

- ¿Cómo lo sabes¿Cómo sé que no me mientes¡Sakura¡Estuviste todo este tiempo engañándome¡Esa cosa dentro de ti no es mía!

- Pero... -Sakura no tuvo tiempo de replicar, pues Neji se dio la vuelta y echó a caminar con paso veloz.

Sollozó con fuerza y las lágrimas no dejaron de caer por mucho tiempo, se sentía destrozada por dentro, quería correr, huir, desaparecer... ser otra persona para no amarlo, y no haber cometido esa estupidez.

Se maldició mil veces y lo maldicio a él, a Kakashi, su 'sensei' a aquél egoísta que le había costado su vida, 'su Neji'... no sabía que hacer ya, todo había terminado así de fácil y volvía a estar sola, sola y con un hijo al que cuidar.

* * *

Kakashi caminó sin rumbo hasta llegar a la piedra de los héroes caídos, había neblina y no podía distinguir muy bien las cosas, pero siempre iba ahí cuando tenía que desahogarse de algo y ahora era un momento de crisis... Obito siempre lo escucharía.

Se detuvo frente a la piedra metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Sabes? Sakura se va a casar con Neji, te he contado de ella varias veces, dice que va a tener un hijo... sé que es mío, pero ella no quiere aceptarlo... si lo aceptara yo daría todo por ella y por el bebé, porque yo en verdad... -se detuvo al oir sollozos- ¿Sakura¿Eres tú? -se acercó a ella en la neblina hasta ver que estaba incada en el suelo cerca de la piedra con las manos en la cara- ¿Qué pasa¿Estás bien?

- ¡Déjame en paz¡Todo lo que me ha pasado es por tu culpa¡Neji se fue por tu culpa¡Te odio!

Kakashi sólo proceso unas palabras 'Neji se fue por tu culpa' tenía el camino libre, ella estaba sola y vulnerable, era la oportunidad perfecta.

La tomó entre sus brazos, ella no opuso resistencia, estaba en shock, seguía llorando, pronto su ropa se mojó con agua salada, le quería de verdad, ya se había dado cuenta de ello, le quería más de lo que había querido a Sasuke alguna vez, eso le demostraban sus lágrimas. (NA: Sakura)

Ella no se calmó de camino a su apartamento, Kakashi sólo oía susurros de la gente cuando pasaban, todos hablaban de lo mismo, que ese mismo día se había acabado el compromiso de Sakura y Neji, y que ella, Sakura, estaba esperando un hijo del hombre que estaba a su lado.

La vida nunca había sido justa con ella, todos sus sueños se habían difuminado con el paso de los años, ya no percibía aquellos cálidos y fuertes brazos reconfortándola ni el aroma de esa persona, de Neji, del cual se había separado hacía unas horas que le parecían años, ahora sólo percibía a Kakashi que la mantenía abrazada, pero con él no había calidez, sólo había un vacío.

Durmió en su apartamento esa noche, ya no le importaba si la gente hablaba, pues Neji no podría perdonarla jamás.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bien alguien de ustedes ha robado mi cuaderno de fics verdad! Algunas van muy acertadas a lo que va la historia o.o acaso seré tan predecible? En fin como vemos al final de este capítulo mi querido neji sí se enfadó con sakura... y lo comprendo y deberíamos comprenderlo todas/os, pues bien ¿por qué? porque neji se enamoró de sakura, y fue la única persona a la que él ha querido, y si ella lo traicionó así él, de verdad le dolió... en fin este personaje va a ser muy importante, aun no decido cómo acaba la historia así que ya veremos.

Por otra parte he de hacer un aviso, a partir de este capítulo los siguientes serán muy muy cortos debido a que no tengo tiempo para estar actualizando al menos no tan seguido, otra cosa es que veo que ya no tengo tantos reviews, **por lo que SÓLO actualizaré cuando al menos haya 7 reviews, sino hasta que se logren.**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Sacrificio

**Capítulo cuatro.  
Sacrificio.**

A la mañana siguiente no se levantó de la cama, no estaba de humor, para matar el tiempo escuchó música, pero las canciones sólo la atormentaban... todas esas le gustaban a Neji, y más cuando ella las tarareaba cuando estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos en el amanecer...

En eso estaba cuando escuchó el timbre.

En cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con sus dos mejores amigas: Ino y Hinata, de inmediato pensó que al menos la abofeterian pero no fue así, ellas la abrazaron al mismo tiempo y ella contuvo las ganas de llorar, les agradecía la falta de reproches.

Se sentaron en el comedor e Ino no esperó ni un minuto para preguntarle.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Sakura?Sólo he oído rumores desde ayer. No quiero enterarme por otras personas, dímelo tú. -pidió Ino con calma antes de que ella fingiera que no había pasado nada.

- Ino, Hinata... espero no me juzguen tan mal después de saber lo que ha pasado -susurró y de inmediato se vio inmersa en detalles, que por supuesto Hinata ya conocía.

Al terminar su relato vio que las expresiones del rostro de sus amigas habían cambiado, ahora la miraban con sorpresa e incredulidad.

- Aún así no lo entiendo. Pudiste haberte negado. -inquirió Hinata- Neji está preocupado por ti.

- ¿Preocupado? -dijo con sarcasmo la chica- ¡Si no puede perdonarme no quiero que se preocupe! -exclamó y las lágrimas saltaron por sus mejillas.

- Lo siento -se disculpó- Pero ¿sabes? Esto es difícil para él también. Él de verdad te ama.

- ¡¿Por qué nadie puede entender que yo al que quiero es a él?!

- Pero no puedes hacerte la víctima en esto -interrumpio Ino- Tú fuíste la que lo engañó todo este tiempo.

-¿De qué lado estás? -preguntó Sakura fulminándola con la mirada

- De ninguno. Supongo que de la justicia. -y dicho esto se levantó para marcharse- Piensa muy bien de lo que hemos hablado.

- Y una cosa más -recordó Hinata- Tu madre quiere verte.

- Gracias.

Se despidieron con un abrazo, no había necesidad de analizar su conversación porque sabía que en parte era verdad.

Tiempo después de que ellas se marcharan ella también salió, no se cambió pues no tenía nada que ponerse, traía la misma blusa negra con rosa y la misma falda negra del día anterior, su apariencia ya no le era importante, se dirigió a su casa, la gente zumbaba al verla pasar...

Se arrojó a los brazos de su madre en cuanto la vio en el umbral, sólo recogería sus cosas y se iría, por mucho que su madre se negara... no quería que su hijo creciera sin un padre como ella... aunque sólo por eso se iba con Kakashi... no iba a hacer otro intento con Neji por ahora pues no serviría, ella le había fallado.

Llegó al apartamento de Kakashi con todas su cosas, después de dejarlas en su lugar vio que había un anillo predispuesto en la mesa del comedor, ella lo tomó entre sus dedos, era muy hermoso... pero no se comparaba con el de él, pues por más hermoso que fuera el de él era muy especial...

Se casaría con Kakashi, pero no iba a estar con él... 'todo lo hago por ti' murmuró quitándose el anillo que le había dado Neji y poniéndolo en su cadena para llevarlo colgado siempre para después ponerse el nuevo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **¿De qué lado están? Ino, Hinata o Sakura, cada uno defiende un punto diferente, por ejemplo Sakura se defiende a si misma, Hinata a su primo e Ino a Kakashi. Dependiendo de sus elecciones (es decir que me digan a quien apoyan) es que yo haré el final (decidiré con quien se queda sakura), ya estoy a punto de escribirlo así que ya saben díganme, ino, hinata o sakura.  
Por cierto gracias por animarme a subir el siguiente cap aunque tenga pocos reviews, actualizaré más, espero no dejen de leerme.

Ja ne!


	7. Desesperación

**Capítulo 5. **

**Desesperación. **

Durante los siguientes dos meses no se habló de otra cosa más que de la precipitada desición de Sakura y ella lo prefería así… aunque desde días atrás una idea rondaba su cabeza, pero no se decidía porque era muy peligroso.

A kakashi no se le podía ver más feliz ahora ya nunca llegaba tarde ni inventaba excusas tontas y todos decían que parecía estar en la 'primavera de su vida'. Pero aunque todos decían eso algo le inquietaba, aunque Sakura vivía con él y se iba a casar con él nunca había dejado que él la tocara a excepción de la vez en que la había encontrado llorando en la piedra de los héroes.

Sí, ella vivía en su casa, pero tenían cuartos separados y muy rara vez la veía salir de ahí aun así no le importaba mucho pues estaba seguro que ya se había enamorado de él, sólo lo presentía…

Sakura tenía que salir, no quería pero era hora de que Tsunade la revisara, no era realmente necesario pues ella era ninja médico y podía verse a si misma pero Tsunade había insistido tanto que ella tuvo que ceder…

Acababa de empezar el otoño y hacía un viento frío se puso un pantalón hasta las rodillas, sus botas, una blusa blanca sin mangas, se cubrió con una bufanda el cuello y se puso unos guantes hasta los codos… tal vez jamás podría volver a usar esa ropa…

Así pues llegó a la mansión por su camino en los pasillos se encontró a Shizune, que la acompañó hacía el despacho del Hokage no sin antes recordarle lo de siempre, Sakura trató de escucharla con paciencia aunque en realidad sólo le llegaban palabras sueltas… sin embargo algo hizo que ya no le prestara más atención…. Neji Hyuuga, recargado fuera de la puerta del despacho de Tsunade con los brazos cruzados y una muchacha a su lado que era de su familia por los ojos blancos, al parecer listos para una misión.

Qué golpe tan bajo, pensó ella pero a la vez se alegró de poder verlo, tal vez era porque no lo había visto en dos meses, o porque aun sentía algo por él… pero lo encontró aun más atractivo, siempre así, serio y ceñudo…. Algo que ella nunca había podido resistir… de pronto sus ojos chocaron por unos maravillosos instantes ella pudo sentir que seguían juntos y que esos ojos blancos recorrían su piel suavemente… sin embargo él ya había apartado la mirada y ahora se dirigía a la salida, pasándola de largo….

Contuvo entonces, las ganas de llorar, ya tenía bastante con las náuseas matutinas como para también sumarle los dolores del alma. Tsunade la examinó con cuidado, esta vez no le reclamó por nada, como era habitual, sabía que había visto a Neji ahí fuera, así que sólo le preguntó sobre sus síntomas normales y poca cosa más… apenas había cumplido 8 semanas de gestación… tenía un largo, largo camino por delante.

En cuanto salió de con Tsunade echó a correr a casa las lágrimas saltaron por sus ojos, todavía podía… en cuanto llegó se sirvió jugo de toronja para aliviar su malestar pero no le dio ni un trago, jugaba con el vaso por tener algo que hacer, en realidad su mente estaba ocupada en otros asuntos.

Kakashi entró al departamento a las nueve en punto, las luces estaban apagadas pero se podía distinguir muy bien las cosas a su alrededor… una de ellas era sakura con el vaso aun lleno en sus manos sentada en la oscuridad con la mirada perdida.

- Quiero abortar –dijo antes de que él se acercara a ella.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! He actualizado antes debido a que logré más de 7 reviews, muchas gracias por sus opiniones y comentarios, con su ayuda ya casi escribo el final. He actualizado antes porque creo que tardaré unos días más en actualizar debido a que se me vienen unas semanas difíciles –me refiero a que tengo muchas cosas que hacer- así que espero que me sigan apoyando.

¿Qué creen que pase?

Ja ne!


	8. Sueño de Invierno

**Capítulo 6**

**Sueño de Invierno**

Tal fue la sorpresa de él que dejó caer las bolsas con comida que traía, de inmediato fue hacia donde estaba y se arrodilló para que quedaran frente a frente.

Los ojos de Sakura sólo mostraban una cosa: desición. No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, por qué había tomado esa desición pero no iba a dejarla abortar.

No espero que lo entiendas –aseguró la chica- Después de todo es MI cuerpo.

¡Pero el que crece dentro no lo es!

Todos estaríamos mejor sin él.

¡No seas egoísta¡Él también es mi hijo¿Crees que Neji volverá contigo tan pronto abortes? –Sakura se levantó y se marchó antes de que él pudiera terminar su frase.

¿Qué haría…?

Tan pronto se dio cuenta estaba sentado en un bar a las afueras de Konoha; bonita forma de desahogarse pensó en su tercer trago. Las imágenes llegaban a su mente, empujadas por el alcohol, todos sus amigos sonrientes al verlo feliz, al saber que Sakura ya lo quería porque lo conocían muy bien, y para ellos siempre había sido obvio lo que él sentía por su alumna.

Jiraiya se apareció por ahí una media hora después, conocía muy bien a Kakashi como para saber que el estaría ahí, después de todo en Konoha los chismes corrían como pólvora y nadie se había esforzado en fingir que no habían escuchado los gritos que se habían dirigido el uno al otro.

Tenemos que hablar Kakashi –le dijo él poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Las luces se encontraban apagadas en la habitación de la muchacha de cabellos rosados, ella se encontraba sentada en su cama, se abrazaba las piernas; en realidad no quería abortar, tal vez era por instinto materno… pero si era la única forma de arreglar las cosas tenía que hacerlo, para poder ser feliz.

Sólo espérame un poco más, Neji.

Sabía que había lastimado a Kakashi pero él tenía que entender de alguna manera, que aunque ella empezaba a quererlo el sentimiento por Neji aun no había desaparecido y que si tenía alguna oportunidad de regresar no dudaría en tomarla.

Se sentó ahora en su balcón, soplaba una brisa agradable, por primera vez en dos meses no había llorado hasta quedarse dormida, sentía que algo cambiaba dentro de ella, no estaba segura de qué… aun no se le notaba su vientre, pero sólo tenía dos meses, quería, después de todo al bebé, a veces se sorprendía a si misma, pensando en posibles nombres o en cómo decoraría la habitación, y cada vez que eso pasaba las posibilidades de abortar le parecían una tontería, ese sentimiento la llenó… No voy a abortar, aseguró en un susurro mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, si neji puede perdonarme y en realidad me quiere sabrá tratar al bebé como si fuera suyo, aunque no lo sea… pero tan pronto pensó en Neji se dio cuenta de su devastadora soledad, después de todo sólo el podía salvarla, como lo había hecho años atrás.

_**Flash Back**_

Un invierno de cuando ella tenía 16 años sentía frío, pero no por los copos de nieve que le caían encima sino por el dolor que la embargaba. Sasuke había muerto esa misma mañana aun con todos los esfuerzos que ella hizo por salvarlo, había muerto mientras ella y su novio Naruto se divertían en Konoha…

Se sentía tan culpable, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, tan amargas como la hiel, no puedo ni verlo después de dar la hora d muerte, en cambio naruto estaba ahora sentado en su funeral… se sentía débil e impotente debía hacer algo… lentamente sacó un kunai de su bolsillo pero una mano cálida la detuvo.

Neji.

No es la manera. Sé que re sientes culpable pero esta no es la manera, hiciste todo lo que pudiste por salvarlo, pero su condición era grave, no puedes culparte por su estado físico.

Pero yo…

Está bien, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones

Es que…

Sé que duele y que quieres gritar de dolor, pero debes afrontarlo, por algo ha pasado todo esto.

Lo sé, gracias neji… -murmuró arrojándose a sus brazos a lo que el muchacho no opuso resistencia.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Suspiró con nostalgia al recordar los días posteriores a ese, los días en que su amor por el Hyuuga creció más y más…

Pero debía olvidarlo si quería ser feliz con kakashi, pues el le había demostrado que era bueno y que la quería… sus pensamientos estaban revueltos, a kakashi lo quería pero aun no lo amaba.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bien sakura ha cambiado en esta parte del fanfic, ahora quiere a kakashi, pero el sentimiento por neji no se va, por eso no va a abortar, sigan especulando y nos vemos el próximo capítulo! 


	9. Inevitable

**Capítulo 7  
Inevitable**

Jiraiya y Kakashi estaban sentados uno junto a otro sin decir palabra alguna, tenía que ser directo con él, decirle el motivo por el cual necesitaban hablar urgentemente, pero hablar de sentimientos y mujeres a la vez no se le daba, estaba en una encrucijada.

¿Te has dado cuenta ya, no es así? –preguntó el sannin

Sí.

¿Qué piensas hacer?

No lo sé, no creo poder olvidarla, y si el bebé es mío, no puedo dejarlo así nada más.

Sakura ama a Neji…

No me digas cosas que ya sé.

… y no podrás cambiarlo, porque lo quiere más de lo que quiso a Sasuke alguna vez, sin embargo como dice comúnmente la gente… 'Si la quieres dejala ir' si el bebé es tuyo ofrece a darle tu apellido y lo que necesite, no creo que seas del tipo de hombre que quiera casarse sin que ella sienta algo.

No, pero…

¿Piensas que ella te querrá después de un tiempo? Vamos, Kakashi, si no lo ha hecho ahora crees que lo hará después.

¡Lo sé! –gritó golpeando la mesa- ¿Qué quieres que haga¡Está bien, la dejaré¡Haré lo que tú dijiste¡Pero, por favor, déjame solo!

Se quedó un rato más tomando, hasta que decidió que ya no aguantaba más, pagó y salió con rumbo a su casa, la dejaría ir, y si ella regresaba, bienvenida sería siempre.

Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta y la vio parada en el umbral no pudo hacerlo, ella no hizo nada, por lo que la besó, tal vez así ella pudiera entender lo que no podía describir con palabras, que se fuera, que él estaría para ella cuando fuera, pero que no lo hiciera sufrir más.

Ella se separó con suavidad, después le comunicó que no iba a abortar, y que lo sentía por haberlo lastimado; fue directa con él diciéndole que trataría de hablar con Neji, pero de inmediato él la bajó de su nube.

Salió en una misión con una de sus sobrinas el día de hoy, no regresará hasta dentro de algunos meses quizá.

¿Estás seguro?

Si no me crees pregúntale a Tsunade-sama, no tengo ganas de discutir –murmuró con voz cansina.

Te creo, Kakashi.

… -el no dijo nada, que no le llamara sensei era muy raro.

Bueno, si no hay nada más de lo que quieras hablar, me retiro a dormir, buenas noches.

Espera, quiero preguntarte una última cosa.

¿Qué es?

¿Todavía vas a casarte conmigo?

Sí.

Bien - ¿lo siento, jiraiya, no puedo dejarla ir'

Xxxxxxx

El tiempo pasa, los días vuelan, los meses transcurren, se esfuman los recuerdos ¿y los sentimientos?

Sakura se encontraba ya en su quinto mes de embarazo,su vientre ya tenía una forma abultada que nadie podía dejar pasar, pero eso no era lo que preocupaba, según la cuenta que había llevado desde el día de la partida de Neji, ya habían pasado tres meses y seguro él no tardaría en llegar.

Transcurria el mes de enero y el clima como era de esperarse era frío, todos en la villa podían ver a la muchacha andar de un lado a otro, ocupada con los preparativos de la boda y el parto, pues ya tenían nueva casa, Kkashi había opinado que un departamento de soltero no era un lugar adecuado para criar a un bebé por lo que compraron una casa tranquila por los bosques y preparaban ya las cosas para la mudanza.

En eso estaba pensando cuando vio en la lejanía un cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

¿Neji?

* * *

Nota: perdón por la demora, he estaod muy ocupada y lo estaré hasta tiempo indefinido, gracias por leer. 


	10. Dolor

**Capítulo 8.  
Dolor**

Sin embargo no era Neji el tendido en el suelo, sino la muchacha que había visto la vez anterior, su sobrina, y estaba muerta. Ignorando la pulsada en el pecho que le provocó eso último siguió caminando hasta adentrarse mucho más en el bosque, donde encontró otro cuerpo, pero tampoco era el de él, y supuso que ése hombre había sido su adversario… pero también estaba muerto. Sin poder ocultar su angustia aun sabiendo que le haría daño se encaminó en la oscuridad de las sombras frescas de los árboles y por fin lo divisó sentado en uno de ellos, tenía una herida en la frente, pero no sólo se pudo dar cuenta de eso… tampoco tenía ese extraño sello que le había visto años atrás… su mente comenzó a viajar por miles de recuerdos hasta ese día. 'Cuando ese sello desaparezca, yo moriré'.

Corrió como pudo dado su estado hasta arrodillarse junto a él, estaba frío; de inmediato comenzó a administrarle primeros auxilios, no podía estar muerto, no podía… tiempo después sintió su pulso, era débil, pero aun había, armándose de fuerzas gracias a esa nueva esperanza comenzó a gritar con todas su fuerzas hasta que Kakashi llegó muy preocupado.

Él miró de arriba abajo la escena, pero no se detuvo a preguntar, ni mucho menos, pues de inmediato Sakura comenzó a darle instrucciones, gracias a las cuales Neji ya estaba siendo trasladado, minutos después, al hospital de Konoha.

Además de la inexplicable desaparición del sello maldito Neji también tenía una gran herida en la espalda, la cual había explicado que se había hecho en su batalla contra aquél hombre, que lo había retado por ser del Clan Hyuuga, y como venganza de la buena situación en la que había terminado su misión, ella y su sobrina en el país de la lluvia.

Sakura se encontraba en estado de shock, por lo que Tsunade tuvo que realizar la operación necesaria para salvar algunos órganos que habían quedado dañados gracias a ese golpe en la espalda, la operación fue exitosa y en cuanto lo trasladaron a una habitación Sakura pudo calmarse. No quería salir de la habitación del joven, no hasta que despertara, pero eso no sucedió hasta dos días después.

- ¡Neji… por fin…!  
- ¿Sakura¿Dónde está Satsuki?  
- Ella… no sobrevivió… era tu sobrina ¿verdad?  
- ¿Sobrina? Sakura, yo no tengo hermanas. Era mi prometida.  
- ¿Tu qué? No… ¿la amabas?  
- No.  
- … ¿cómo?  
- Hiashi la comprometió conmigo.  
- Yo te amo –dijo, sin importar su respuesta.  
- Yo también, te amo, Sakura, pero no puedo perdonarte. Lo siento.  
- Pero… -sakura ya no puedo terminar lo que iba a decir, pues un montón de enfermeras pasaron por su lado para darle sus medicamentos al Hyuuga.

Cuando salió, aun pudo escuchar.

- Disculpe, enfermera, puedo hacerle una pregunta.  
- Por supuesto¿tiene alguna duda con respecto a su salud?  
- No. Sólo dígame una cosa. ¿Cuándo dos personas están juntas por deseo pueden estar juntas después por amor?  
- Eso no lo sé.

Sakura no aguantó más y se alejó con paso veloz todavía derramando lágrimas, debía olvidarlo aunque las palabras 'también te amo' no se iban de su mente.

Fin Cap 8

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** perdón por la demora, estuve muy ocupada con mi trabajo y hasta ahora he podido actualizar algo, lo siento, de verdad, y gracias por los reviews, los quiero 9. No sé si este sea el último capítulo que publico, por lo menos por este año, en el 2008 seguiré, al parecer, si es así, les deseo una feliz navidad y año nuevo, y sigan leyendo si?

Ja ne!


	11. Recuerdos

**Capítulo** 9

**Recuerdos**

Sin embargo, aun después de haber escuchado a Neji decir eso, Sakura no resistió la tentación de ir a verlo, días tras día pese a lo ocupada que se encontraba con los preparativos de la boda, los invitados, el lugar, la comida… cosas que no le entusiasmaban, y que tal vez serían diferentes si la boda fuese con él.

Una mañana llegó agitada y enojada por haber discutido con la florista, Ino, que se negaba a hacerle sus pedidos de flores porque decía que se marchitarían si ella se casaba sin sentir amor, lo que no sabía era que ya empezaba a sentir algo más por el Jounin, que se desvivía por cuidarla y mimarla en sus antojos.

En eso mismo estaba pensando cuando Neji la sacó de sus pensamientos al preguntar.

- ¿Te vas a casar?

- Si me dices que no lo haga…. No lo haré.

- Tu hijo debe tener un padre –replicó apartando la vista, al parecer no le gustaba mucho hablar del tema, aunque él lo había sacado.

- Yo quiero que tú seas ese padre para él –insistió sakura sin revelarle que la verdadera razón por la que quería regresar con él, además de que aun lo amaba, era porque tenía miedo de que si seguía con Kakashi terminaría enamorándose completamente de él y no quería olvidarse de aquél sentimiento que había surgido en su interior al estar con Neji.

- ¿Cuándo es tu boda? – le pregumtó aun evadiendo el tema.

- Hasta después del parto –respondió dolida por su aparente frialdad, él nunca se había comportado así con ella desde que se habían hecho novios, sí había silencios, pero eran silencios calidos, que sabían que no podían llenar con palabras.

- Ya entiendo.

Sakura ya no fue recibida más en la habitación del muchacho, al parecer ya no quería verla, le dolía demasiado el que ella llegara así como así, a platicarle sobre su boda, sobre sus problemas para los invitados, así como si nada, así como si sólo fueran amigos… no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que su vientre crecía cada vez más, eso lo incomodaba.

Sakura se dedicó desde ese día, con muchos menos ánimos que de costumbre a trasladar sus cosas a la que sería su nueva casa, reconocía que Kakashi tendría que ser recompensado pues su casa era grande, solariega, oculta entre grandes árboles frondosos por los cuales se colaba la luz del sol ofreciéndole un paisaje tranquilo junto a un lago.

No se cansaba de contemplarlo, mientras cargaba con cajas y cajas, Kakashi le había replicado al respecto, dado su estado, pero para ella era pan comido debido a su fuerza superior, por lo que eventualmente había cedido.

Hinata se apareció por allí, algún tiempo después, a Sakura la sorprendió verla aun más radiante que de costumbre, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara, no pudo evitar asombrarse al saber, que el motivo de que ella estuviera tan contenta era porque Naruto le había pedido que se casaran y ella, por supuesto, había aceptado.

Después de que charlaron largo y tendido acerca de la boda de Hinata, de lo feliz que estaba y de lo que sabían de Naruto, Hinata se despidió algo preocupada pues tendría que aprender a cocinar ramen, peor aun feliz y dando saltitos con el anillo que Naruto le había mandado hacer con la piedra que Tsunade le había dado alguna vez.

En cuanto Hinata se marchó, Sakura se dedicó a observar el reflejo de la luna en el lago de su casa, su menta divagaba entre recuerdos y sentimientos, muy atrás… en el pasado, en un pasado que jamás volvería, que jamás… jamás olvidaría.

Kakashi entró a la casa, donde los muebles estaban desordenados sobre la que sería la sala, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento, en realidad quería saber dónde y cómo estaba sakura,pues la había notado muy alicaída después de que Neji le negara verlo.

Al menos, tenía una idea de dónde podía estar, salió de la casa, caminó unos cinco minutos y por fin la encontró, sentada en el césped frente al gran lago con la mirada perdida, con sumo cuidado se sentó junto a ella, no habló durante algún tiempo, pero después se sorprendió, porque ella fue la primera en hablar.

- Nee, Kakashi ¿por qué será que siempre termino defraudando a los hombres que me han querido? – preguntó como si hubiesen estado hablando de eso durante horas. – Sasuke… Naruto, Neji…

- No lo sé –dijo vaganmente- Tal vez es que cambiaste tu forma de ver las cosas, y ellos ya no estaban dentro de esa nueva forma de pensar.

- Creo… creo que hay otra razón –murmuró, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas tratando de no llorar- Creo que es porque no estoy hecha para amar, ni ser amada, por eso… por eso siempre termino defraudando a todos. Naruto sufrió mucho cuando lo dejé por Neji, y Sasuke al igual que cuando le confesé que Naruto y yo teníamos algo, él me había dicho que venía por mí… y aun así… aun así no pude… él murió ese mismo día. Neji… -se quedó callada, eso no hacía falta explicarlo.

- Ya no deberías atormentarte con eso, Naruto hasta va a casarse, no creo que le duela más. –dijo, algo nervioso, en realidad no se le ocurría qué más decir, él no estaba mucho en eso de los sentimientos.

- Lo sé… es sólo que me he puesto algo melancólica, gomen ne –se excusó levantándose con cuidado- Me voy a dormir, buenas noches. –y dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó caminado lentamente hacia la habitación, dejando a un Kakashi muy asombrado y feliz...

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo no hubo tiempo de que hablaran de algo, pues Naruto llegó irrumpiendo su desayuno muy exaltado, informándoles que Tsunade necesitaba a Kakashi urgentemente y machacando los planes de Sakura por pasar más tiempo con Kakashi, a fin de cuentas, el iba a ser su esposo y padre de su hijo… tenía que aprender a amarlo, a amarlo más de lo que amaba a Neji.

Tsunade estaba furiosa pues Kakashi, cuando llegó, parecía distraído, y para variar había llegado tarde.

- Kakashi, necesito que vayas a una misión.

- Lo siento, Godaime-sama, no puedo.

- Sakura no dará a luz hasta dentro de cuatro meses, no es un favor, es una orden –explicó casi gritando- Es una misión de clase A, y espero que la cumplas como es debido. Espero no demores mucho, podrías tardar dos o tres meses pero no más.

- Hai… Hokage-sama.

Kakashi salió con la cabeza baja, sin saber que el verdadero plan de Tsunade era el separarlo de Sakura, porque sabía… que ella empezaba a sentir algo por él y no podía permitirlo.

* * *

**Notas** de **la** Autora¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!

Gracias por leer. Aunque sé que odiarán a Tsunade por lo que hizo, pero para ella, el mejor candidato es Neji, ya que ve mal que Kakashi siendo 15 años mayor que Sakura se case con ella, no porque le caiga mal, sino que siente que en él no está la felicidad de su alumna.

¡Nos vemos el año que viene!


	12. Celos

**Capítulo 10  
Celos**

En cuanto Kakashi se marchó, la habitación se sumió en silencio, y nadie parecía querer romperlo, por su parte, Naruto parecía muy interesado en una taza de porcelana que estaba sobre la mesa y Sakura no encontraba forma de justificarse, la última vez que había visto a Naruto había sido antes de que el se marchara en una misión y en ese tiempo ella todavía era novia de Neji.

- Mmmmmm ¿Sakura-chan? –se atrevió a decir el rubio, dejando de examinar la taza- ¿Te gustaría que habláramos? –preguntó- No te he visto desde hace mucho tiempo, así que no sé nada de ti, quisiera que me pusieras al día –pidió con una sonrisa afable.

- Ha-hai… -aceptó sentándose en la mesa donde jugueteo un momento con su comida antes de empezar a hablar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Sakura? Regreso de una misión y de pronto me entero que vives con Kakashi. –dijo, directamente.

- Bueno… -Sakura suspiró profundamente, Naruto era su amigo y alguna vez había sido su pareja, sabía que podía confiar en él, por lo que le contó todo.

- Vaya… Sakura-chan… no sé qué decirte. Aunque, creo que eso no debe importarte mucho, y mucho menos a él –dijo, refiriéndose a Neji- No importa quien sea el padre, lo que importa es que tú eres la madre y me parece algo ilógico que sólo amen al bebé si es de ellos, deberían de saber que aunque no fuera de ellos deben quererlo como tal.

- Naruto… -se sorprendió la kunoichi, nunca había esperado tales palabras de él.

- Al menos yo lo haría así.

- No importa –sonrió tristemente Sakura- Estoy bien, no te preocupes –se detuvo mirándolo a los ojos- Kakashi dejó ANBU y es Jounin, por lo que se refiere a mí… yo seguiré siendo ANBU después del parto. Además… Kakashi me cuida mucho.

- Aun así, si alguna vez te da problemas no dudes en decírmelo, yo mismo le haré pedazos –declaró con sinceridad haciendo que Sakura se echara a reír descontroladamente, le sorprendía que su amigo no había cambiado y seguiría siendo el mismo de hacía años.

- No creo que eso haga falta –afirmó haciéndose hacia delante observando aun más cerca sus ojos azules.

- Sakura yo… -Naruto bajó a sus labios, y la besó con delicadeza, se habría confirmado con un abrazo, pero para él eso era lo que a ella le faltaba, el ser querida de verdad, el demostrarle que se puede estar ahí, para ella, cuando la necesite, que ella sepa, que siempre contará con él. – Gomen… -se disculpo antes de que ella le pegara un golpe, pero ella no hizo eso, sólo se quedó callada, tratando de comprender los sentimientos detrás de aquella acción si saber que…

Hinata se había acercado lo suficiente a la casa, pero para no hacer un viaje en vano activó su Byakugan, con el que pudo divisar a dos personas… besándose, que inmediatamente reconoció, eran su rubio y Sakura. Pero en lugar de echarse a correr llorando, que era lo más apropiado en una persona como ella avanzó con decisión hacia la casa, debía darle el recado de Kakashi a Sakura, que no volvería hasta en unos meses… y que no se preocupara.

Tocó suavemente la puerta antes de entrar y los encontró a ambos, sobresaltados, pero no se enfadó… no mucho, después de todo estaba seguro que Sakura amaba a su primo o Kakashi, quien sabe pero no a Naruto.

Después de decirle lo que había dicho Kakashi se despidió junto con Naruto y ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso hacia Konoha, no sin antes pedirle a su amiga que la acompañara la semana siguiente a buscar su vestido de novia.

Durante el camino discutió un poco con Naruto sobre cambiar la fecha de la boda, y después de un tiempo el aceptó, aunque no sentía realmente celos de Sakura más le valía prevenir, por lo que su boda sería en un mes…

Cuando llegó a su casa, después de despedirse de Naruto se encontró con su primo que entrenaba sin descanso en el patio principal, como si de esa forma desquitara todo lo que sentía, Hinata se sentó a observarlo por un tiempo, y luego se sumergió en un catálogo de vestidos de novia, al tiempo que Neji se sentaba junto a ella, no muy entusiasmado y secándose el sudor que le resbalaba por la frente.

- Hinata-sama… ¿a dónde has ido? Hiashi-sama te ha estado buscando.

- Mmmmmm pues fui a casa de Sakura –dijo distraídamente.

- Ah, sí.

- Ella no está muy bien… -se atrevió a decir- Kakashi se ha marchado a una misión dejándola sola –comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Por qué debería eso de importarme? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño- ¿Por qué debería de importarme una mujer que durmió con otro varias veces y que ahora espera un hijo suyo?

- Porque la amas –contestó Hinata.

- Si es que sabes tanto, Hinata-sama, creo que tú podrías resolver esta cuestión. ¿Cuándo un hombre y una mujer están juntos sólo por deseo, pueden estar juntos después por amor?

- Creo que… todo viene junto –pensó- Después de todo, si han estado juntos tanto tiempo algo ha de haber, el amor y el deseo llegan juntos, se unen después de un tiempo.

- Bien –aceptó él- Tu padre te busca.

Al parecer esa no era la respuesta que el esperaba, el esperaba que le dijeran que no iban juntas, que podrías estar solo por deseo pero nunca por amor… y ahora, la semilla de la duda se había plantado en su corazón¿Sakura amaría a Kakashi¿Estaría bien sola? Aun así no podía hacer nada… no quería quedarse atrapado con ella en ese dilema, no quería… o al menos… todavía tenía algo de resistencia a ello.

Días después vio llegar a Hinata murmurando muy emocionada acerca de que a ella le hubiera gustado un vestido igual al de Sakura, eso lo hizo dudar más, sin embargo, no haría nada, Kakashi la quería, y aunque el igual, sabía que si el veía el cabello plateado de ese niño… regresaría con ella, aun después de todo el daño que le hizo.

Fin cap. 10

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bien, aquí está el fantasma de la duda y los celos. Cómo terminara la cosa, ya casi se acaba este fanfic… de hecho llega hasta el capítulo 16, y ya veremos que beneficios y consecuencias trae que la boda de Hinata sea antes y el que Neji se preocupe por el bienestar de la muchacha.

Ja ne!


	13. La boda

**Capítulo 11  
La boda**

Y el mes pasó tan rápido como un segundo, de un momento a otro era 18 de Febrero, el día de la boda de Hinata. Sakura se levantó más temprano de lo normal ese día tan especial, el último mes lo había pasado sola debido a que Kakashi no estaba y ya extrañaba el trato con la gente, además lo vería a él…

Pensando en eso se arregló para él, quería y se sentía bonita ese día, así que se colocó un vestido holgado de maternidad color verde claro, que le había regalado Kakashi 'le va bien a tus ojos' había dicho y se recogió todo el cabello en una coleta para Salir después de desayunar rumbo a la mansión del Hokage donde era el evento.

Al llegar al lugar lo encontró abarrotado de gente esparcida por las bancas de madera alrededor del edificio, caminando con cierta dificultad debido a sus siete meses de embarazo se abrió camino hasta encontrar a Ino y Sai que hablaban animadamente y que la saludaron con cierta efusividad lo que la hacía sospechar que habían dejado de hablar de ella justo en ese preciso momento.

Sin importarle mucho su tema de conversación se sentó junto a ambos y miró alrededor, al parecer toda la gente ahí presente era amiga de la familia Hyuuga y alguno que otro conocido de Naruto, en realidad eso poco le importaba, pues sólo buscaba a una sola persona.

Encontró a Neji algunas filas delante de ella mirando con incredulidad al rubio Naruto que le dirigió una sonrisa tímida que ella le devolvió para luego voltearse a otro lado, la marcha nupcial se escuchaba por todos lados, ya era el momento.

Sakura no prestó la más mínima atención a lo que sucedió después, las palabras, los movimientos e imágenes eran cosas nimias para ella comparadas con lo que surgía en su mente, la misma gente, el mismo vestido, la misma ocasión, una boda, pero en la que participan ella y…

Dando un hondo suspiro se alejó de esas tonterías y marchó junto con los demás a la fiesta a la casa Hyuuga donde por supuesto hubo pastel, y otras cosas más, de las que ella no podía disfrutar plenamente en su estado. Sin embargo había una cosa buena en todo eso, el pastel, al parecer el pequeño ser en su vientre gustaba de ese pastel, por lo que la chica repitió varias veces temiendo ponerse más rellenita aun.

Shizune llegó sonriente junto a ella, la había notado más feliz desde que Kakashi se había ido por lo que había pensando que también odiaba a su… prometido tanto o más que Neji, la acompañó un buen rato y luego la dejó sola al ver a Tsunade más ebria que el propio Naruto que ya le decía de todo a quien le pasase enfrente.

Mmmmmm ¿Neji? –lo llamó de pronto la mujer sorprendiéndose a sí misma de haber hecho tal tontería.

Sakura –dijo volteándose lentamente para verla.- No pensé encontrarte aquí –mintió- ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

No ha pasado nada –dijo con sinceridad sentándose junto a él sin ser invitada- ¿Qué hay de ti?

He estado ocupado en ANBU, planeo llegar a Capitán –comentó tratando de cortar la conversación de manera educada. – He estado en varias misiones, pero me he tomado dos semanas libres por la boda de Hinata-sama.

Ya veo… -dijo con una mueca triste quedándose callada.

¿Por qué le hacia y se hacia esto¿No estaban ya en paz¿No había quedado claro que la dejaba libre para irse con Kakashi? Y aun así… viéndolo solo mientras todos los demás tomaban, bailaban y se divertian… iba a él, como años atrás, buscando ser protegida, cuidada, querida…

¿Puedo verte en tus días libres? –preguntó la kunoichi sorprendiéndose aun más de sus caprichos.

No me parece correcto –declaró él viendo hacia otro lado.

¡Por favor¡Sólo por esos días¡No pido nada más!

Neji no contestó, sentía que era empujado dentro de un callejón sin salida junto a ella, y a voluntad por desgracia, no sabía que hacer, un dilema… se plantaba en su mente, ya la había dejado ir, había quedado claro, pero aun así… necesitaba de su compañía, de su risa, de su aroma, la necesitaba aun.

¡Espera! –la llamó pues se había ido al entender el silencio del joven- Está bien.

Nunca le había negado nada desde que se había dado cuenta de su amor hacia ella, aun cuando esta última desición no traería nada bueno.

* * *

**Notas de la** **Autora:** Hola de nuevo, gracias por leer, y por los 100 reviews que he recibido sin los lectores no sería nada, por todos los que me apoyaron espero que lleguemos al menos a los 150, sería mi gran sueño.

En este capítulo vimos que sakura vuelve a caer en 'las redes' del amor por decirlo así y ahora volverá a ver a Neji por dos semanas sin que Kakashi se entere. ¿Hará esto resugir el amor¿Neji cederá a sus sentimientos? Bueno, eso ya lo veremos en el próximo capítulo 'Vivir sin ti'.

Me han preguntado si tengo más proyectos nejisaku y sí, es cierto, para los que quieran darse una vuelta por mi perfil hallarán los summarys de las próximas historias que voy a publicar.

Ja ne!


	14. Vivir sin ti

**Capítulo 12  
Vivir sin ti**

Al día siguiente amaneció un poco nublado, pero nisiquiera esa triste vista desanimó a Sakura que se encontraba tan feliz como el día en que se habían hecho novios y no le importaba que lloviera un poco. Se arregló con esmero aunque sabía que no podía hacer mucho por su apariencia de 8 meses… aunque pensándolo bien él no le había indicado en qué lugar ni a qué hora se verían así que no sabía que ponerse… aunque si lo conocía tan bien como pensaba ya sabía donde podía estar.

Así pues se dirigió a los campos de entrenamiento sin siquiera haber desayunado con una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro, por supuesto, su intuición no le había fallado, él se encontraba ahí entrenando. Sabía que no debía molestarlo, seguro él ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia porque tenía el Byakugan activado, por lo que se recargó en un árbol cercano y sólo lo observó entrenar.

Él siempre había sido así, fuerte, orgulloso, un Hyuuga y ella… ella nunca se había podido resistir a los chicos así, siempre le habían gustado de esa clase, porque sabía, que de alguna manera, y muy en el fondo, sólo se comportaban así por haber sido heridos en el pasado.

Y es que ella había caido rendida aquél día de inverno de hacía siete años, aquél día en el cual los blancos y fríos ojos del chico se posaron en los suyos y le ofrecieron un consuelo, el comienzo de una amistad y luego amor.

Cualquiera que no conociera a Neji Hyuuga se asombraría de verlo, pues su cara nunca expresaría emoción alguna, salvo que ésta tuviera que ver con furia o soberbia. Y aun así… sólo conociendo esa faceta de él, y sólo viéndolo sonreír a manera de burla frente a sus enemigos, se enamoró y perdidamente.

Los días que siguieron a esos, no sabía si eran verdaderos o sólo algo que ella se imaginaba, y es que ella no se equivocaba nunca, Neji Hyuuga, era, sin duda alguna, la persona que más amaba sobre esta tierra.

De pronto, él se acercó ¿había pasado tanto tiempo pensando? Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y es que él se veía tan bien… a ella siempre le había gustado su cabello, largo y castaño que ahora él se hacía para atrás en un vano intento de apartarlo de su rostro.

- ¿A dónde se supone que vamos a ir? –preguntó sacándola de su embobamiento.

- En realidad no sé…

- Quisiera descansar, después iremos a donde tu quieras –pidio sentándose en el mismo árbol.

- Hai –aceptó sentándose a su lado con sumo cuidado.

Neji no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer aun que había cedido a su petición, pues eso le hacía más daño a él y seguro que ella no era la excepción, y es que, después de todo, aunque se fuera de misión toda una vida no podría olvidarla, era la única mujer a la que él había amado en toda su vida… pero había sido un tonto, al dejarse engañar de esa manera, qué hubiera dado él por ser el padre del pequeño que crecía en el vientre de la mujer… tal vez con su vida bastaría… y por eso no podía perdonarla, o más bien, no podía perdonarse a sí mismo por amarla así ya que ella… ¿Quién no podría enamorarse de Sakura Haruno? Nadie.

Ella era alegre, divertida, valiente, pero lo que lo había cautivado era su mirada, pues ella siempre miraba a la lejanía, con los ojos tristes, pero cuando soneía estos cambiaban y se llenaban de un brillo intenso, como el de una esmeralda, y esas esmeraldas siempre brillaban para él cuando estaban juntos, aunque ahora estaban apagadas.

Hacía mucho esfuerzo físico por reprimir su afecto hacia la kunoichi, hacia sus manos cálidas, sus labios dulces, su risa, su enfado, todo, porque sino se controlaba se abalanzaría sobre ella pidiéndole que regersara porque la amaba demasiado.

- Ya es suficiente –afirmó levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla.

- Hai –ella tomó la mano que le ofrecía y al momento una descarga eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo, era lo más cerca que estaría de él y lo sabía.

- ¿A dónde iremos?

- Bien, estaba pensando yo… aun no he comido nada, y seguro tú tampoco, te conosco demasiado bien.

- Está bien, comamos algo.

Neji soltó su mano que inconscientemente aun sonstenía y luego se dedicó a caminar frente a ella, pero sakura le dio alcance ya que no quería parecer un perro faldero. A medida que caminaban los murmullos se hacían más fuertes, y aunque fingían hacer caso omiso de ellos no podían ocultar que todos hablaban de lo mismo. "¿Qué no tiene algo de dignidad? Primero lo engaña a él y luego a Kakashi… hay que ver…" Sakura no dijo nada, pero Neji detuvo los murmullos con una mirada soberbia.

Después de eso se dedicaron a comer en silencio, aunque el muchacho sin muchas ganas, pues frente a él, una mujer embarazada de ocho meses había pedido de todo y ahora se dedicaba a degustar un plato de fruta con ramen mezclados cosa que no le parceía muy... apetitosa a él.

* * *

Así pasaron las dos semanas, entre sonrisas y miradas tristes, entre desdeños y largas miradas, hasta que llegó el día de la despedida, ese día, siguieron su rutina normal, Sakura lo observó entrenar toda la manaña, después a comer y luego al despacho de Tsunade donde el mismo solicitaria su próxima misión. El tiempo iba tan rápido, pensó la kunoichi con un leve suspiro al verse de pronto frente a su maestra, ya había agotado todo su tiempo junto a él y sabía... que ese era el adiós definitivo.

La Hokage le explicó que su misión no demoraria más de un mes y que partía en dos días, cosa que el muchacho aceptó con la seriedad apropiada de un aspirante a capitán. Cuando estaban a punto de marcharse ella misma los detuvo, Sakura había cumplido recientemente los ocho meses de gestación y ella necesitaba hacerle su chequeo mensual.

Así pues, pasaron a una sala en el mismo edificio donde la esmeralda se recostó dejando su vientre al descubierto, Neji permanecia apartado, lo necesario para no estorbar y para no hacerse más daño a sí mismo, por lo que minutos después en la pantalla de un monitor aparecía una pequeña figura que se chupaba el dedo. Neji no expresó nada, pero no podía quitarle la vista de encima a esa pequeña personita en el monitor, cosa que Sakura pudo notar, y sin poder contener las lágrimas noto también, que la expresión del rostro del joven genio se había suavizado, ahora estaba segura que ya la había perdonado y que no odiaba a su bebé, cosa que la ponía muy feliz.

Tsunade no pudo evitar sonreir al ver tal escena, claro, lo estaba haciendo todo a propósito, la hija de Sakura, sería afortunada de tener a una madre así, y es que, cuando una mujer tiene a una hija la primera vez, sólo podía significar una cosa, según los rumores, y era que el padre debía amarla mucho. Ahora sólo le quedaba la duda de si era Neji o Kakashi quien la amaba tanto como para darle una hija.

Después de algunos otros procedimientos de rutina los dos se despidieron de la Hokage, y no se dirigieron la palabra hasta que estuvieron cerca de la desviación que llevaba a Sakura a casa, ya era hora de la despedida, una despedida... para siempre, sin siquiera decirle nada le abrazó, abrazó a su anbu con fuerza dejándo que su vientre tocara el estómago de él y sintiera como se movia el bebé en su cuerpo, Neji se quedó petrificado ante tal acción durante algunos minutos, y luego correspondio el gesto.

Lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la esmeralda, ya no le importaba lo que dijera la gente, sino era feliz, porque todo lo que ella quería estaba en esos brazos, le bastaba con eso, y ya lo había perdido por haber sido tan estúpida, le murmuró algo que sono como un 'Cuidate' y se separó de él para echar a caminar hacia su casa.

Ya no podrían volver. Eso le haría mucho daño a Kakashi.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Perdón por la demora, entré a trabajar esta semana y pues mi tiempo para entrar ha sido nulo, y el sábado me encontraba muy cansada como para venir así que... aquí tienen el capítulo doce, la despedida de esta pareja, lo que significa que Sakura se queda con Kakashi? Todo puede pasar, ya saben, después de todo Kakashi tambiéne está de misión.

¿Regresará con bien¿Sakura superará su dolor? Bueno, ya lo veremos en el capítulo 13. La última cena con una sorpresa al final.

Ya estamos en la final de este fanfic, sólo quedan los capítulos 13, 14, 15 y 16, espero que me sigan apoyando, nos vemos la semana que sigue.

Ja ne!


	15. La última cena

_**Capítulo 13.**_

_**La última cena**_

Sakura caminó lentamente hacia su casa después de haberse despedido de Neji, seguía llorando, aquella, sin duda, había sido su despedida, el último adiós, para abandonarse a una vida de ama de casa, siempre al pendiente de Kakashi y su bebé… y él… él quedaría en el lugar más recóndito de su corazón, Neji, su Neji, pronto encontraría a alguien más.

No podía reprochárselo, si ella lo había traicionado de esa manera, él tenía el mismo derecho de rehacer su vida, con quien él quisiera, aun cuando a ella le destrozara el corazón, ella ya sería de otra persona para ese entonces. Su bebé se removió en su vientre, como si estuviera asustado y ella recordó de pronto, que no debía de angustiarse, o le haría mal, según Tsunade.

Así que siguió su camino entre los árboles, tratando de serenarse y limpiándose las lágrimas, para así llegar a su casa, conforme iba caminando la oscuridad le iba ganando terreno, y para cuando llegó a casa, se había cernido completamente sobre ella, con su manto de estrellas interminable y unas pocas nubes presagiando tormenta.

Se sorprendió al ver las luces prendidas, Kakashi había vuelto, seguramente, ya que, le parecía tonta la idea de que un ladrón quisiera robarle algo de lo poco que habían conseguido mudar hacia allá, ya que todo lo demás seguía en casa de Kakashi, y seguramente se quedaría ahí, al menos, por un tiempo.

Abrió la puerta dando un suspiro bastante audible, para encontrarse con Kakashi, que parecía fatigado, pero feliz de verla después de tanto tiempo, Sakura sonrió falsamente al verlo, ya lo poco que había empezado a sentir por él se había esfumado, y al parecer él lo noto al verla tan esquiva.

Después de platicar un rato acerca de su misión y de cómo le había ido, Sakura se disculpó y se retiró a su habitación, dejando al jounin solo y tumbado sobre el sofá, con la cabeza llena de ideas. Al parecer, había vuelto a perderla, Sakura parecía tan triste como la vez en que había llegado a su casa, hacía tan sólo unos meses, con sus maletas, llorando y balbuceando cosas sobre Neji. No, no podía dejarlo así, quién sabe qué pasaría después, debía hacer algo por recuperarla, y se le estaba ocurriendo un plan muy bueno.

Meditó un rato en silencio, y por fin se decidió, al día siguiente la llevaría a cenar, pues nada mejor que una buena cena, para recuperar la confianza perdida, unas flores, quizás, y seguramente, poco a poco, iría recobrando ese sentimiento que alguna vez creyó ver dentro de sus ojos esmeraldas. Sonriendo para sus adentros, también se retiró a su habitación, no sin antes apagar todas las luces, para encontrarse con la mujer, que ya dormía de su lado de la cama, con algunas lágrimas en el rostro.

Se acercó a ella, acarició su rostro, retirándole las saladas lágrimas que no querían irse, y luego se puso su ropa de dormir, para entrar a la cama junto a ella, junto a su Sakura, su vida, su todo. Había estado en peligro de muerte varias veces, en aquella misión, en el país de la Lluvia, pero cuando pensaba en ella, en el bebé, en todo lo que iba a pasar, seguía adelante, pese a las heridas que tenía, porque la amaba demasiado.

A la mañana siguiente Kakashi le informó de sus planes a Sakura para esa noche, a lo que ella contestó sorprendida que si iría con él, aunque se sentía un poco mal, así pues, quedaron de verse a las 8 de la noche, ya que, ambos, o por lo menos él, tenían cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo, informarle a la Hokage de su misión.

Caminado por las calles hacia la mansión rojo sangre donde vivía Tsunade, se sintió extraño, al parecer, todos lo observaban, no con muy buena cara, y también murmuraban cosas que el no llegaba a oír, por orden de Tsunade (que siempre favorecía a su alumna), estaba prohibido hablarle a Kakashi de que Neji y Sakura e habían estado viendo durante algún tiempo, después de todo, Tsunade sabía que se habían despedido, por una... corazonada, llamada Shizune, que había visto la escena del día anterior.

Tras haberle entregado a la rubia el reporte de su misión, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a la florería de Ino, que le miró asombrada al verlo, por primera vez, allí. Compró unas lilas, algo nervioso y sintiéndose extraño, para después andar por toda la aldea, buscando el lugar adecuado para ir esa noche tan especial, hasta que se acordó de que, hacía algunos años, Asuma le había encomendado la misma tarea, con el fin de llevar a Kurenai a algún lugar exótico y diferente.

El Símbolo de Venus, así se llamaba aquél restaurante al que la llevaría, grande, lujoso y acogedor, seguro le gustaba, hizo reservación para esa noche y después regresó a casa, donde no encontró a Sakura, y en donde se cambió a ropa más formal y no su típico traje de jounin.

Así pues, cuando llegó la noche, ambos partieron al pequeño restaurante, al que no pudieron entrar ya que, por un juego del destino, Sakura comenzó su labor de parto.

Fin del Capítulo


	16. Una nueva vida

**_Capítulo 14 _**

**_Una nueva vida _**

Sakura comenzó su labor de parto el 4 de Marzo a las 8:15 en punto.

Fue trasladada rápidamente al hospital de Konoha donde todos sus amigos la esperaban, no sentía mucho dolor en el momento, y que sus contracciones eran separadas por largos periodos de tiempo, en los cuales pudieron preparar el quirófano y demás cosas. Kakashi la acompañaba todo el tiempo en la pequeña habitación que le habían designado, junto con Naruto y sus amigos, que acudieron al oír la noticia.

Sin embargo, el dolor se hizo cada vez más fuerte, y fue entonces, que tuvieron que sedarla, ya que, se estaba poniendo algo… violenta, por no decir más, arrojaba cosas, decía de todo a todos y en una ocasión casi noquea a una enfermera, lo que provocó algunas burlas por parte de Naruto que no se salvó de un buen golpe también.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que Sakura se dilató lo suficiente como para dar a luz, en cuanto despertó Tsunade entró a la habitación y otras enfermeras que sacaron a Kakashi de ahí. Tsunade le pidió a Shizune que le informara de la situación de su ex alumna, que no era muy favorable, al parecer, podría tener problemas debido a que había subido mucho de peso en los últimos meses y podría dificultar la salida del bebé.

"¿Hay algo que quieras?" le preguntó su maestra a la joven de ojos color esmeralda mirándola con preocupación. "Neji" sólo dijo entre gritos de dolor. "Quiero a Neji" repitió una y otra vez hasta que Tsunade cedió. Naruto pronto se dirigía a la casa Hyuuga, pese a que en su reloj marcaba la 1 de la mañana, si Sakura quería verlo era por algo.

Tocó la puerta, o más bien, la aporreo hasta que un molesto Hiashi abrió, quejándose de que esas no eran horas para visitas a Hinata, y otras cosas que el ignoró para decirle que Sakura necesitaba ver a Neji porque había entrado en labor de parto. Hiashi arqueó una ceja y luego, en el tono más cortés que pudo utilizar para referirse al esposo de su hija le dijo que Neji no quería ver a esa mujer dar a luz al hijo de otro hombre, dicho lo cual, le cerró la puerta en la nariz.

Sin embargo Neji había oído la conversación debido a que era él, originalmente el que iba a abrir la puerta. Se encontró con su tío, a mitad del patio y éste le informó lo que ya había oído decir a Naruto, agregando que Sakura no era una mala muchacha, pero que algo así no podía hacérsele a un futuro Capitán ANBU. Neji creía que así era, hasta desistió de ir al hospital donde Sakura lo esperaba, hasta que oyó decir a su tío unas palabras que cambiarían toda su perspectiva hacía su ex novia. "Las ordenes de un capitán no pueden desobedecerse, podrás tener lo que quieras Neji, no te hace falta esa muchacha".

Neji salió de inmediato al hospital donde se encontró con Naruto, su prima, y muchas otras personas más fuera de la sala de partos donde se oía a Sakura lloriquear con fuerzas y a Tsunade gritarle que se concentrara en pujar. Kakashi hizo su aparición unos momentos después, y aunque sabía que no era el momento, ni el lugar, no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre él recordando las palabras que le había dicho su tío.

Así que Sakura no quería engañarlo de verdad, las órdenes siempre se cumplían, y ese maldito la había obligado, abusando de su puesto a algo que ella no deseaba y que le había traído como consecuencia un bebé. Llamada por el alboroto que se oía fuera, Tsunade salió minutos después, para separar a Neji y Kakashi, que habían estado peleando, pese a los intentos de Naruto y Hinata de separarlos.

- Este no es momento para que estén peleando –se quejó la rubia- Sakura está adentro, luchando con todas sus fuerzas, y puede que no termine bien, no creo que quiera verlos peleando aquí –puntualizó entrando de nuevo a la sala donde ya no se oía nada más que no fuera un llanto largo de un bebé.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! –fue lo único que logaron escuchar todos antes de que Shizune saliera llorando de la sala- ¡No podrá resistir más! –gritó.

- Tráeme dos unidades de sangre, debemos estabilizarla –se escuchó dentro.

Shizune pasó corriendo frente a todos que le pedían explicaciones bastante alterados sobre lo que habían escuchado, pero el más alterado era Neji, que no podía creer que Sakura estaba muriendo allí dentro, sin él poder hacer nada, sin poder pedirle perdón por haber sido tan estúpido y no haberle creído en su oportunidad, por haberla dejado así…

Después de unos largos minutos todos suspiraron aliviados, dentro se oía ya de nuevo, la voz de Sakura, cansada y algo llorosa, que pronto se fue apagando de nuevo. "Se ha quedado dormida" avisó Shizune para tranquilizarlos, pueden pasar a verla, pero no les responderá.

Todos entraron en tropel a la habitación, Neji con el labio aun sangrando y Kakashi tomándose el brazo, que lucía extraño, como si se hubiera roto, para encontrarse con Sakura que dormía con gotas de sudor en la frente y una expresión de lo más calmada.

- Fue una niña –anunció Tsunade mostrándoles a todos a una pequeña figura, de cabello rosado que dormía, al igual que su madre.

- Es tan linda –suspiró Hinata- Se parece mucho a…

- Shhhh –pidió Ino, la están despertando.

- ¿Tsunade-sama? –dijo Sakura abriendo los ojos muy lentamente.- ¿Dónde está mi bebé? –preguntó mucho más despierta.

- Aquí está –sonrió la rubia entregándole el pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas- Es una niña –repitió.

- Sayuri –la nombró Sakura al verla sin notar a los demás presentes. –Es tan linda –lloró- Tan… indefensa…

- Es tu hija –afirmó Neji haciendo que los ojos esmeralda de la mujer pasaran de la bebé al muchacho. – Sakura, lo siento –dijo el muchacho antes de que ella abriera la boca- Fui un estúpido, te pido que me perdones, ahora, puedes continuar con tu vida, junto con tu hija.

- Neji… yo…

Neji se dio la vuelta para marcharse al tiempo que Sakura daba un grito de asombro, los ojos de su hija, que no debían abrirse hasta mucho después, vieron por fin el rostro de su madre, que lloraba de nuevo, al ver que eran de un color blanco marfil. Al instante Neji se dio la vuelta para ver a su hija, que extendía sus brazos hacia él, y a Sakura que también lo miraba a él, más que a todos los presentes, que se habían quedado con la boca abierta al ver semejante escena.

Kakashi dio un paso hacia atrás, para dejar pasar al castaño, que se sentó en la cama, junto a Sakura, para besarla a ella y a su hija, las dos mujeres más importantes para él de ahora en adelante… sin embargo, algo le carcomía por dentro. "Pero… Kakashi" le susurró a Sakura, que se separó de su abrazo para ver al jounin que sonreía con cierta melancolía.

- Kakashi… yo no sé…

- Déjalo, Sakura. –pidió- Desde pequeña nunca te hice mucho caso, y por eso nunca te fijaste en mí, cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, ya era demasiado tarde, y tomé la salida de un cobarde, no acepté que no podrías amarme, fue mi culpa –afirmó- Si no hubiera sido tan terco, no habrías sufrido por todo esto.

- Pero…

- Perdóname –pidió antes de salir del cuarto.

- Kakashi… -repitió la mujer.

- Déjalo ya, Sakura, después tendrás oportunidad de hablar con él –la detuvo Tsunade.- Por ahora sólo disfruta de este momento –sonrió- ¿No es lo que más querías?

- Ha-Hai –corroboró sonriendo tristemente, sí, era lo que más quería, pero tampoco le gustaba que Kakashi sufriera tanto como ella al ver lo que había pasado, no se lo merecía después de lo que había hecho por ella en esos meses.

- Entonces van a casarse –dijo Ino, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo- Tengo entendido que Kakashi-sensei dejó todo preparado¿por qué no lo usan?

- Si Sakura así lo quiere –dudó Neji mientras jugaba con su hija que tomaba su dedo pulgar con fuerza.

- Sí –dijo algo más animada.- Sí quiero –entonces se puso su anillo, el que había estado cargando todo ese tiempo en un collar, y sonrió a su hija.

Sí quiero casarme contigo.

Fin del Capítulo

**Notas de la Autora:** Creo que tengo que contratarme un guardaespaldas para las fans del kakasaku, porque estarán muy enojadas conmigo, lo sé! Bien, pues, como me pidieron más nejisaku en el fanfic, tuve que ceder. Aquí terminó todo el sufrimiento de Sakura, pero y Kakashi? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente y último capítulo "Lejos estamos mejor". Después de ese capítulo viene el epílogo y luego, sí, se acaba la historia. 

Muchas gracias por leerme, espero sus comentarios.

Ja ne!


	17. Lejos estamos mejor

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**Lejos estamos mejor**_

_**Dedicado a Angie, gracias por tu amistad, y por escucharme siempre.**_

Kakashi no supo ni cómo llego ese día a su apartamento casi vacío y tan oscuro como sentía su corazón. Le importó poco que todo estuviera tirado y que un olor podrido llegara de la cocina, no podía sentir nada que no fuera otra cosa que un dolor intenso en algún punto del pecho, y supuso que tenía que ver con su corazón, que se encontraba destrozado, con su garganta en la que sentía un nudo, y con su cuerpo en sí, ya no aguantaba más, no podría¿cómo… cómo podría sobrevivir sin ella¿Sin la luz que lo guió durante tanto tiempo? Sakura, su Sakura, lloraba de felicidad en los brazos de otro, reía de felicidad, y él… qué le quedaba a él. Nada.

Ahogó un grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta y se desplomó en el sofá a recordar algunos de los momentos que pasó junto a ella, sus constantes pucheros cuando tenía antojo, su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos al sentir al bebé moviéndose dentro de ella, y de pronto todo eso le pareció muy lejano, como si hubiera pasado en otra vida, porque, después de esa noche, había muerto una gran parte de él al ver como, esos ojos blancos y pequeños, se dirigieron a los de su verdadero padre, y como, inmediatamente los esmeralda de Sakura, buscaron los de él, Neji Hyuuga.

**Hoy rompo en llanto**

**Pues se que todo esta decidido**

**Te quiero tanto**

**Pero no es suficiente sentirlo**

¿Y qué hacía él, entonces? Perdió todo sentido del tiempo, se dedicó a beber, a olvidar, pese a que el sabor del alcohol en su garganta no hacía más que acrecentar su sensación de malestar al quemarlo y torturarlo una y otra vez. Y entonces pensó, que todo eso se dejó venir, que… alguna parte de su ser sabía que todo iba a terminar así¿cómo lo sabía? Porque sus cosas estaban allí, lo único que habían mudado a la casa del lago eran las cosas personales de Sakura, pero las de él seguían ahí, como un recordatorio más de que permanecería ahí para siempre, solo, como un perro.

Ambos sufrieron, ambos lloraron, ambos imaginaron distintos finales, pero siempre, y por obra del destino, sólo uno acertó, y ese era Sakura, que, en el hospital, jugueteaba con su hija mientras discutía los posibles planes de boda, una boda precipitada y tan tonta como que Neji se enamorara de Sakura.

Kakashi dio un golpe en la pared, por décima vez en la mañana, y vio como de sus nudillos salía sangre, pero también vio, como de sus ojos salía agua, una y otra vez, sin parar, tampoco el aguardiente le hacía efecto, nada podía hacerlo y él, sólo pensando en quitarse un poco ese mal, la culpó a ella, la culpó por ser tan dulce y sincera, por ser hermosa, fuerte, espontánea… porque, esas cualidades lo habían hecho caer de rodillas a sus pies. También la culpó por haber sido tan tonta, por no haberse negado a su ridícula petición hacía casi cuatro años, por haber cedido, por haberlo enloquecido cada vez más y porque ahora, ahora también lo había destruido y de la peor manera posible.

**Hemos intentado seguir**

**Por seguir sin reconocer**

**Que ya no hay más por hacer**

**Hemos aceptado sufrir por sufrir**

**Sin querer creer**

Pasó casi un mes divagando entre lo mismo: Sakura, hasta que un buen día algo lo sacó de su letargo, se oían voces alegres fuera, y el repiqueteo de unas campanas a lo lejos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se levantó del sofá, en el cuál había el último mes y esperó a que el alboroto se terminara, pero no lo hizo, las voces eran más fuertes, más estridentes y las risas se multiplicaban cientos de veces, lo que lo hizo pensar que nuevamente sería Sakura, quien había ido a verlo los últimos días para pedirle disculpas junto con otra gente y a la que siempre respondía igual: con un portazo en la nariz.

Pero esta vez sonaba diferente, no era Sakura la del otro lado de la puerta, y ni siquiera estaban fuera de su apartamento, las voces se alejaban, y él creía saber por qué. Miró por la ventana y vio a Naruto, Hinata, y muchos de los amigos de Neji y Sakura, desfilar bajo sus narices hacia la casa del claro, todos comentaban lo mismo, la boda de los antes mencionados.

La boda… esa palabra lo atravesó como un cuchillo, Sakura se casaba, esta vez… esta vez sí la perdería más que para siempre, no, no podía ser, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos… salió, camuflajeándose entre los tejados de Konoha y la gente debajo y pronto estuvo frente a su casa. Fuera, un montón de sillas estaban predispuestas en hileras que no terminaban, todo estaba lleno de flores rojas, las rosas, sus favoritas, y una larga alfombra salía de la casa, al parecer, la ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar.

**Querida después de romper**

**Aunque no soporte perderte**

**Es inevitable nuestra separación**

**Y este no es momento para entender**

**Solo hay que aceptarlo**

**Pues lejos estamos mejor.**

Se escondió entre la maleza y vio pasar la ceremonia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para dejar después una interminable fiesta, a la que Tsunade lo invitó después de localizarlo sin mucho esfuerzo, pero él se negó, se disponía marcharse cuando la Hokage lo detuvo, le entregó un fajo de papeles y se marchó, por donde vino, para seguir con la fiesta.

Cuando abrió el sobre, se do cuenta de que era la misión que Neji había aceptado hacía un mes atrás, y que, por supuesto, había dejado de lado por Sakura. Rango S, rezaba en la parte superior, se requiere solución inmediata.

Al menos así tendría algo para olvidarse de Sakura, tenía que hacerlo, no importaban los riesgos… dio la media vuelta y se marchó por donde vino, para después de ducharse y salir de la aldea con todas sus herramientas ninja preparadas.

Lejos estamos mejor, Sakura.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Ya llegamos al final de este fanfic, pero no se preocupen, así no queda todo, en el capítulo que sigue, el epílogo y ahora sí el final, veremos cómo le fue a Kakashi, a Sakura, a Neji… y nos despediremos, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que como saben, estoy publicando mi fanfic nejisaku Amar es combatir y espero que lo lean, me despido dejando unos últimos comentarios, la canción se llama Lejos estamos mejor de Motel (grupo mexicano) y apenas la usé, espero que les guste este capítulo.

Comentarios, reviews, quejas, todas son aceptadas.

Ja ne!


	18. Epílogo

**Notas especiales antes de empezar**: Bueno, antes que nada este es el capítulo final de mi fanfic y agradezco a todos por haberme seguido y apoyado con mi historia. Muchas gracias, de verdad, este capítulo está dedicado a ustedes, mis queridos lectores, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo y nos vemos al final.

* * *

_**Crepúsculo**_

_**Capítulo Final**_

_**Epílogo**_

Aquél año, el invierno se adelantó en la Aldea de la Hoja, las casitas de la villa estaban cubiertas de nieve desde hacía días, ofreciendo un panorama digno de la Villa de la Navidad. La nieve caía sin cesar, y la gente, a pesar de que disfrutaba de aquél espectáculo, se guarecía en sus casas, con chocolate caliente, sus amigos y familiares, para pasar un buen rato. En la casa de Kakashi Hatake, sin embargo, reinaba un ambiente de abandono, él no solía poner árbol, o alguna decoración como las demás personas, y aunque así fuera, no podía, porque aun seguía fuera de la aldea, como se oía lamentarse a Shizune algunas veces.

Habían pasado tres años desde que había partido, tres largos años donde muchas, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Nadie sabía si él iba a regresar, no después de lo que había acontecido antes de su partida: su prometida, Sakura Haruno, había dado a luz una niña Hyuuga, a pesar de que él había estado con ella muchísimas veces más de las que Neji lo había estado alguna vez, demostrando así que ellos dos eran uno para el otro, para su pesar. Lo que lo había hecho tomar una desición, y la misma tarde de la boda de su amada con Neji, él había partido, rumbo a un destino desconocido para muchos, a cumplir una misión.

"Y aun no regresa"

Sin embargo, no sólo el inverno se adelantó este año, también una persona se había adelantado a su fecha de llegada, pues, entre los árboles, se veía a un ninja saltar de rama en rama, buscando su ciudad natal. Kakashi volvía después de tres años, y no porque la misión que le habían encomendado fuera demasiado difícil, sino porque quiso tomarse un descanso, además se encontraba algo melancólico y la navidad le dio una buena excusa para volver.

Así pues, en cuanto llegó a la entrada de la villa, los guardias lo saludaron, con una sonrisa afable, preguntándole cómo le había ido, y sin atreverse a tocar el tema de Sakura. Él se pasó un rato con ellos, enterándose de las novedades en esos tres años de ausencia, en los chismes que se corrían en esos días y poca cosa más, que no lo entretuvo más de una hora con ellos. Después de que se despidió de ambos, se encaminó por las calles de la ciudad donde todos hacían compras de último momento para la noche buena y que también le miraban de reojo, murmurando sin disimulo y otros, saludándolo efusivamente.

Paso por el Ichiraku Ramen en su camino a casa, el olor de aquél exquisito ramen le hizo rememorar viejos tiempos, cuando el equipo siete junto con él, se sentaban a comer un buen ramen, cuando sus alumnos intentaron por todos los métodos posibles ver qué había debajo de su máscara… cuando todo estaba bien.

No es que ahora estuviera mal, pero ya todo había cambiado, ya no había equipo siete, sus alumnos habían tomado caminos separados, Sasuke que se había ido con Orochimaru, regresó medio muerto después de haber acabado con su hermano, para luego morir en una fecha parecida a ese día; Naruto, bueno, él se había superado bastante en los últimos años, y había madurado gracias a la ayuda de Jiraiya, además, era Hokage, lo sabía con tan solo alzar la mirada a las montañas, ahí, junto a otros cinco rostros se veía a su discípulo, a Naruto, que seguro que daba saltos de felicidad por eso… y Sakura, bueno, ella no sólo había madurado físicamente, haciéndose una mujer preciosa, también había madurado mentalmente gracias a todo lo que había pasado hacia casi cuatro años, se había hecho más fuerte, más competente, más seria… y ahora tenía una hija, y estaba casada.

Y él… él estaba tan solitario como siempre, otra vez sin un equipo al cual cuidar, otra vez… se regañó mentalmente al pensar en eso, diablos, era navidad, no debía ponerse así, no debía darle envidia lo que sus alumnos habían conseguido, debía sentirse orgulloso… debía… pero no podía, no podía porque lo que sentía por Sakura seguía siendo más fuerte que él, aun después de tanto tiempo.

Se encontró con Kurenai por el camino, con un pequeño niño en brazos de cabello negro, su hijo, y otra vez la melancolía de las fechas le hizo preguntarse el por qué era el único que no tenía una familia con la cual regresar, una mano cálida en aquél intempestivo frío, un consuelo. Kurenai lo invitó a su casa esa noche, y él aceptó sólo por tener algo que hacer y para no estar solo en esas fechas… porque ella no lo estaría.

Así pues, se abrió paso entre el mar de gente, después de despedirse de Kurenai, y se encaminó a la mansión del Hokage, donde entregaría su informe de la misión en el País de las Olas. Cuando llegó al lugar, lo encontró casi vacío, lo que atribuyó a las fechas, pero aun así, eso no lo desanimó, pues siguió buscando a su discípulo con las mismas ganas, hasta que dio con la puerta de su despacho, donde fuera, había una rama de muérdago de tamaño considerable, más que en las otras puertas. Tocó tres veces y luego una voz desde dentro le indicó que pasara.

Cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a Naruto jugueteando con una niña de tres años con el cabello rubio y los ojos blancos. Éste le miró extrañado, como preguntándose si no estaría alucinando a su sensei, pero ese gesto de pronto se tornó en una sonrisa, y el rubio muchacho le dio un abrazo al tiempo que le presentaba a su primera hija, Kaori. La niña le plantó un besito en el cachete que seguía cubierto con la máscara, y luego forcejeó con ella hasta que de un tirón, ésta se salió toda de su lugar.

- ¡Kaori! –la reprendió su padre sin disimular una sonrisa- No molestes a tu abuelo –se burló.

- ¿Abuelo? –se extrañó Kakashi, olvidándose por completo a qué iba ahí.

- Abuelo –repitió la niña y luego Naruto se la dio al jounin que la cargó con todo el cuidado del mundo.

- Disculpa, Kakashi-sensei, Kaori es bastante inquieta –suspiró Naruto- Hinata la dejó aquí ya que ella tenía que preparar… ya sabes… los regalos.

- Ah –sólo atinó a decir mientras la chiquilla le preguntaba un montón de cosas, de las cuales apenas y entendía la mitad- Si, eso lo sacó de ti, justamente.

- Sakura-chan siempre dice eso –sonrió pero luego se quedó callado y bajó la cabeza- Gomen.

- No importa –dijo, haciendo un ademán, restándole cualquier importancia, aunque en realidad la mención de su nombre hizo que un nudo se le hiciera en el estómago.

- ¿Y bien, Kakashi-sensei? –trató de cambiar la conversación el ojiazul mientras le ofrecía el asiento- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? La misión duraría unos meses, quizá un año si había dificultades pero…

- Quería tomarme un descanso, Naruto, ya sabes, con lo que ha pasado antes de mi partida, creí que sería lo mejor, de todas maneras, aquí está el informe que preparé.

- Ya veo –comprendió el muchacho sin hacer más preguntas.

- ¿Y cómo está ella? –se atrevió a preguntar Kakashi después de un largo rato sin decir nada.- Es decir, Sakura.

- Ella está bien –se removió incómodo en su asiento- Sayuri ya casi cumple cuatro años, y por suerte no va a ser sellada… y ella ahora está esperando otro bebé.

- Me alegra –mintió a medias, le tranquilizaba saber que ella estaba bien pero…

- Hinata también está embarazada –cambió de tema para distraerlo al verlo tan alicaído- Ellas dos se llevan sólo un mes, Sakura quedó antes.

- Vaya, más niños –dijo, como un autómata.

- Y bueno… Kakashi-sensei, queremos que seas el padrino de nuestro hijo próximo a nacer, si no te molesta –pidió Naruto- Aunque espero que no seas tan buen padrino como ero-sennin lo es conmigo –se burló al recordar como una vez Jiraiya le había emborrachado.

- Eso tenlo por seguro –sonrió esta vez de manera sincera- Bueno, seguro tendrás cosas que hacer Naruto, así que te dejo, y te deseo una Feliz Navidad.

- Gracias, igualmente –lo despidió el rubio antes de cerrar la puerta con Kaori dando vueltas por todos lados y preguntando por su madre.

Kakashi salió del edificio al tiempo que el crepúsculo en el horizonte daba sus últimos alientos de vida, y la oscuridad empezaba a caer sobre la aldea. Enterró sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, pues el frío empezaba a calarle, y se dirigió ahora sí a su departamento. Todos le deseaban una feliz navidad mientras avanzaba entre las tiendas, y él no se molestó en devolverles el saludo, pues aun iba muy sumido en sus cavilaciones acerca de Sakura.

Bueno, eso hasta que chocó con una persona, una pequeña niña de cabello rosa claro cayó de espaldas en la fría nieve cuando corría hacia una tienda detrás de él. Casi la ayudó a levantarse, y ésta, con una pequeña reverencia le indicó que estaba bien. Él le sonrió debajo de su máscara, al tiempo que se daba cuenta de algo… la niña era Sayuri, lo sabía con tan sólo verla, con el cabello rosado alborotado y los ojos blancos reluciéndole en la cara pálida, tan parecida a Neji.

"De verdad, lo siento mucho, señor" se disculpó de nuevo Sayuri mientras sonreía a aquél desconocido y le explicaba que le interesaba mucho entrar a esa tienda porque ahí vendían una muñeca que ella quería y que le pediría a Santa Claus ese año, pues se había portado casi bien. Sin embargo, Kakashi no oía mucho de lo que la niña decía, sólo se ponía a analizarla, físicamente sí podría parecerse más a su padre, pero al parecer de personalidad era más como Sakura de pequeña, era más como ella…

"¡Sayuri!" se oyó de pronto y Kakashi fue sacado de nuevo de sus pensamientos, esta vez para encontrarse con dos ojos blancos cargados de furia mirándolo a lo lejos. Neji había seguido a su pequeña hija hacia allá y la escena que había encontrado no le había gustado para nada, no le había gustado ver a Sayuri con el hombre que alguna vez pensó le había arrebatado todo en la vida, a Sakura… a su hija… no, simplemente no le gustaba, porque ahora podía estar seguro que el haría algo para recuperarla…

Kakashi le devolvió la mirada, pero no con fiereza, no con la fiereza con la cual lo hacia el, y por un momento fue como si todo desapareciera alrededor de ambos, como si las tiendas, la gente, las voces, las estrellas e incluso la niña pequeña que buscaba su muñeca de Navidad, se esfumaran, dejándolos solos a ambos, dos viejos rivales, dos viejos rivales de amor… aunque sabían muy bien a quien había escogido Sakura, eso no evitó que se miraran por unos momentos, leyéndose la cartilla, deseándose lo peor…

"¡Sayuri!" se oyó de nuevo y entonces el entorno volvió a formarse alrededor de Kakashi que sólo consiguió ver como la niña pasaba por su lado, con su padre, y que este le ordenaba no volver a hablar con desconocidos o le diría a su madre. Kakashi se quedó mirando fijamente al punto donde ambos habían desaparecido, detrás de la puerta de una tienda, hasta que recordó que esa noche tenía un compromiso con Kurenai para salir a quien sabe donde.

Esta vez se propuso no distraerse con más cosas en el camino, no pensar en la muchacha y su familia, que vivía tan bien, no pensar en aquella niña que tal vez hubiera sido su hija, no pensar en que él tal vez hubiera sido el que llevara a la niña a ver la muñeca, no pensar… simplemente… no pensar.

Y gracias a ese método logró posicionarse en la entrada de su casa, con llave en mano, para entrar a un departamento que apestaba rayos debido a que la última vez que estuvo ahí había estado ebrio, y el olor a eso seguía en la casa, aun después de tanto tiempo. Rebuscó en los cajones, en un armario y hasta por debajo de la cama para encontrar algo digno para ponerse, pues, como toda la casa, su ropa también estaba sucia, y una ligera capa de polvo la cubría por todos lados.

Se duchó, se cambió, hizo algo de limpieza, y cuando por fin dieron las diez de la noche en punto, salio rumbo a casa de Kurenai, donde la recogería para ir a dondequiera que ella lo llevara. Entonces, después de una hora, ambos se encaminaban hacia rumbo desconocido, después de acostar al pequeño hijo de la kunoichi y dejarlo a encargo de la niñera.

Kurenai lo condujo por muchas calles, unas iluminadas, otras no tanto, por las cuales se podía escuchar el rumor de la gente hablando y festejando, cantando villancicos, riendo, y quien sabe qué mas. Así estuvo un tiempo, hasta que después de atravesar un callejón donde la luz apenas y hacia aparición cada poco, llegaron a una casa bastante amplia de color azul.

"Es la casa de Naruto" explicó la mujer al verlo tan atónito. "Hiashi se la regaló a su hija un tiempo después de que te fuiste" dijo, por lo bajo, antes de que la puerta se abriera y una Hinata de cinco meses les sonriera antes de dejarlos pasar.

Adentro, había un sinfín de personas, conocidos y amigos de él, otros que ni conocía, y un montón de adornos y de muérdago por todos lados. La gente se apiñaba alrededor de una mesa llena de comida y bebida, y algunos niños pequeños correteaban entre las piernas de los adultos, que no les hacían demasiado caso por estar ocupados en otras cosas. El árbol de navidad de la casa de Naruto, rodeado de regalos, era lo que más atraía la atención de los pequeños, que rondaban cerca de él, esperando ver si podían abrir alguno.

Naruto y Hinata les dieron la bienvenida a ambos, y Kurenai se lamentó de no haber traído a su hijo por haber supuesto que era una fiesta para mayores, luego ambos tomaron algo de ponche de frutas y charlaron sobre los buenos tiempos, y otras cosas más acaecidas en los últimos días. A Kakashi le sorprendió mucho saber que Tsunade salía con Jiraiya, y que Shizune seguía tan soltera como hacia tres años, que la aldea seguía en época de paz, y que la vida no era más que un cuento de hadas.

En realidad, no tanto… Sayuri también se paseaba cerca del árbol de navidad, tomada de la mano de su madre, que lucía un vientre de seis meses de embarazo, incluso más grande que el que él recordaba haberle visto cuando iba a tener a Sayuri. Sakura se veía hermosa esa noche, y bueno, todas, pero hacia tiempo que no la veía y ahora le parecía incluso aun más bella que antes. Esa noche lucía un vestido de maternidad de color púrpura con algunos dibujos de pétalos de cerezo en él, tenía el cabello largo de nuevo y suelto, y éste le caía por la espalda, y…

- Deja ya eso, Kakashi –le reprendió Kurenai al verlo embobado con la muchacha que ni cuenta se daba de que el jounin seguía todos sus movimientos con la mirada- Ella es feliz así como está ¿no le has causado ya suficiente dolor? ¿No te imaginas acaso qué sentiría su pobre hija si separas a sus padres?

- Claro que me lo imagino –desvió la mirada- Pero los sueños no le hacen mal a nadie. No pienso hacer nada –afirmó él, sorbiendo su ponche- Sakura está feliz con él –agregó al ver como la susodicha se acercaba a su esposo, y ambos bajo el muérdago se daban un beso mientras su hija se reía.

- Así se habla –lo animó la mujer- Ya habrá otras, muchas otras –recordó- Shizune siempre ha estado enamorada de ti.

- Eso lo sé… pero…

Kakashi no pudo terminar la frase que iba a decir, pues frente a él se mostró otra imagen, muy diferente y que lo dejó más embobado aun, frente a él, Shizune le sonreía, y ésta se veía hermosa, más hermosa de lo que la había visto jamás, su cabello, antes corto, ahora estaba tan largo como el de Sakura, y lo traía sujeto en un elaborado peinado, cayéndole detrás de la espalda, sobre un kimono de seda de color dorado… ni rastro había de aquella muchacha a la que él nunca había hecho caso, ni rastro quedaba de aquella muchacha que siempre cargaba a Tonton en brazos, ni rastro quedaba…

Kurenai le sonrió a Shizune, y levantó un pulgar en señal de aprobación. Ambas habían tramado eso en cuanto vieron al ninja entrar en la aldea, ambas habían querido darle una sorpresa ¡y qué sorpresa, pues Kakashi estaba tan embobado que no le quitaba la vista de encima a la antigua ayudante de Tsunade! Kurenai se despidió de ambos, murmurando algo sobre preguntarle algo a Hinata sobre Shino, y se alejó con paso veloz hacia el otro lado del lugar, donde Sakura seguía disfrutando de lo lindo con su esposo, fingiendo que Kakashi no estaba ahí.

"¿Quieres…bailar?" preguntó el ninja copia antes de que Shizune abriera la boca, ella sólo asintió sintiéndose inmensamente feliz, y tomando de la mano a Kakashi que no rehusó su contacto, y que la atrajo hacia el de una manera suave y delicada, mientras ambos se perdían entre la multitud de parejas que bailaban a su alrededor, festejando la Navidad.

Tal vez, después de todo… si habría otras.

Fin

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Listo! ¡Esto ya se ha acabado, sí que sí xP! Les agradezco mucho que me hayan leído durante tanto tiempo, y les pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, la verdad, es que me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo, me encariñé mucho con este fanfic y ahora se ha acabado, es como despedirme de un amigo tan querido… snif, snif, les juro que estoy casi llorando…

Espero que les haya gustado el final, ya sabia que Kakashi merecía un final feliz, y así está, se ha dado cuenta por fin de que hay más mujeres, de que todo esta bien al fin… y bueno, aunque no sé si les agrade mucho esta pareja, y a mi tampoco, fue con la única mujer que lo pude juntar, pues Kurenai quería a Asuma así que… bueno, eso es todo, otra vez muchas gracias por seguirme, de verdad, y espero pronto verlos en mis próximos proyectos que estaré actualizando pronto, gracias.

Ja ne!


End file.
